Tarzan and Jane Return to England?
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Jane has a secret she doesn't know how to tell Tarzan.


"Ooooh." Jane clenched her stomach. "Is Jane okay?" Tarzan looked carefully into her eyes. "I am alright Tarzan." Kala looked curiously at Jane. "Just a little nauseous." "What can Tarzan do for Jane?" "Nothing Tarzan. I will be fine. Let's keep moving." "Are you sure Jane dear? Maybe you should sit down for a few minutes." spoke the professor. "I'll be alright Daddy." Tarzan stretched out his hand to Jane. "Tarzan want to show Jane something special." She grabbed his hand and Tarzan carried Jane up to the top of a large tree. "Wow." Jane looked around in amazement. "I've never seen so many bird nests in one tree." "All eggs hatch soon. Bird babies will come." Tarzan looked at Jane. Jane smiled. "Incredible." Tarzan gently lowered Jane back to flat ground. "What did you see Jane?" asked the professor. "Oh Daddy, it was amazing! There were all of these beautiful bird nests filling every branch on the tree. Each had at least three white eggs. Tarzan said they will hatch soon." "Wonderful my dear! There will be new life in the jungle." Jane bent over holding her stomach again. Kala looked nervously at her. "Why don't we get you back to the gorilla nests," the professor proclaimed. Jane looked at her father. "I do feel quite tired." Tarzan looked at Jane with a tilted head. His brows furrowed. "Jane woke few hours ago." "Tarzan, you go ahead with the gorillas to the insect hills. I'm not feeling snacky right now anyway." The professor gave Jane a I-may-live-in-the-jungle-but-I'm-not-eating-insects look then with Jane's arm around his shoulder, he walked her back in the direction of the gorilla nests. Jane's eyes met Kala's. Kala gave Jane an empathetic look. Jane's eyes widened. "Daddy...I think I know why I feel like this..." Kala turned back to Tarzan giving him a slight smile.

Later that day, just before dusk, the gorillas and Tarzan returned to their nests. "Tarzan...can I talk to you?" "Jane does not need to ask Tarzan to speak to Jane." "Can we go to your parents' tree house? And do you mind carrying me there?" Kala watched as Tarzan carried Jane with his legs from vine to vine. He gently lowered her in the entrance. "Tarzan," Jane turned to face him. "I don't know how to tell you this...you know those bird eggs we saw today?" "Tarzan remembers." "Well, those eggs are going to hatch and there will be babies inside." "Tarzan know." "Well..." She picked up her father's old magic lantern that she used to teach Tarzan about London and the human world. She set it up. She flipped through a few slides landing on one of a man and women kissing. Tarzan smiled and looked at Jane. "Tarzan know this." Jane blushed. She flipped to a slide of a wedding. "Jane taught Tarzan this." Jane flipped to a slide of a woman with a round belly. Her hands gently tucked under it. "What is Jane showing Tarzan?" "Tarzan...this woman has a baby inside of her. She is pregnant." "This what human look like with baby?" "Yes." Jane took a deep breathe. "This what Tarzan's mother looked like with Tarzan inside?" "Yes." "Why Jane show Tarzan this?" "Tarzan, I asked you to carry me here and I showed you all of this because I..." "Does Jane have baby?" "Yes Tarzan. I am pregnant." "Yahoo!" The ease-dropping professor yelled from behind the wall. "Daddy!" "I'm going to be a grandpa! I didn't think I'd live to see the day!" "Daddy!" "I'm sorry Jane dear, please continue. I'll be in the nests if you need me." "Jane and Tarzan have baby! Oo Oo Eeh Eeh Aaah!" Tarzan's face lit up. "Do you know what this means Tarzan?" "Tarzan be daddy." "Yes, that is true. But it also means we must..." "Must?" "It means we must return to England Tarzan." "Return to England, have baby, back to jungle." "I'm afraid it is more complicated than that Tarzan. You see, you, my father, and I are the only humans in this jungle. If we raise our child here, he or she may never find someone like I found you." "Tarzan found Jane. Tarzan rescue Jane. Jane scream. Jane..." "I remember. I mean our child won't find love or get married or have babies of his or her own. I want our child to know his or her kind. Don't you remember what it was like not knowing about your own kind? I don't want that for our child." "Tarzan remember." "I'm sorry Tarzan." "No, Jane right. Tarzan want Tarzan and Jane baby to know it's kind." He put his hand on Jane's belly. "And to find love." Tarzan looked into Jane's eyes. She blushed. "Not to mention the dangerous animals. We don't want a repeat of..." Tarzan bent down and scooped up the broken picture frame of his late parents. "I am so sorry Tarzan." Jane grew silent. "Maybe Tarzan learn about Tarzan parents when go to England." "We can certainly try." She gave him a soft smile. "Wait, Captain say no ship return to jungle?" "You're right. We'll have to build a raft that can go far enough out in the ocean to capture the attention of passing ships." "Tarzan can do that." "We can use the life boat that Kala used to escape Saber. It needs some patch work and there is some extra wood at..." Tarzan stared at Jane. "What?" "Jane make wonderful mom." Jane blushed. "Jane stay in tree house now. No nests. Not safe for Jane on ground. Bad animals on ground." "Good idea Tarzan." They smiled at each other.

A few weeks later, after Tarzan, Jane, and the professor said goodbye to Tantor, Terk, Kala, and the other gorillas, Tarzan loaded the row boat to set out to the ship. "I hope we can return someday," Jane said hopefully. "We had some great adventures here didn't we?" said the professor. As Tarzan rowed the boat away from shore, above them in the sky were all of the newly hatched birds soaring to their freedom. "Tarzan think we will be back."


End file.
